The Real History of Trunks
by PunkCrisis
Summary: What would have happend if Futer Trunks had met a girl in his timeline! Read and find out! [First Fic]
1. A Sad Night

The Real History of Trunks  
  
If you have ever seen the original History of Trunks this will be like that I just have added a few things. ok maybe a lot of things!  
  
~Thinking~  
  
"Talking"  
  
(My commentaries)  
  
*Chapters*  
  
----Meanwhile/Later----  
  
Trunks- 14  
  
Yuri- 13  
  
I own Yuri the character please don't use her in your story.  
  
*Chapter 1- A sad night*  
  
As the new super sayinn Trunks cried over Gohan's death he heard a noise. Quickly he turned around thinking the androids might still be around, but only to find a young girl trying to get out of the rubble.  
  
"Who are you? And how come your alive!" said Trunks now turning back to his normal self (that means he's not a super sayinn anymore).  
  
"I.I..." and then the girl fainted.  
  
------------------------------1 day later----------------------------------- ---  
  
"Uh, what happened. SENSEI!!!!!" screamed Yuri on the top of her lungs.  
  
"It's ok your safe" said a worried lady that had shocking blue hair.  
  
"Who are you and where am I?" asked Yuri.  
  
"You are at Capsule Corporation, or what's left of it, my name is Bulma Briefs my son Trunks found you in Chance City (I can't remember if that's the name or not!), what is your name girl?" "My name is Yuri Hikanashu I am top student of Sensei Akira (yeah I know Akira toriyama the maker of DBZ) temple."  
  
"A temple in the middle of a big city?" asked the lady now known as Bulma.  
  
"No the temple is out in the country but when Sensei heard that the Chance town was being attacked he told us that we should all try as hard as we can to help the innocent people. When we got there the androids had just started and we all tried as hard as we could to defeat them! Once Sensei was dead along with rest of his pupils I tried my hardest to honor him by fighting to the death.."  
  
Bulma noticed how Yuri's voice trailed of as though it was a very painful memory.  
  
There was sound in the shadows of the room and they  
heard some  
noise.  
  
"Interesting," said Trunks.  
  
"Trunks how long have you been there?" asked Bulma.  
  
"I've been here for a long time watching her , I mean just to see if she was ok." "Please finish the story," said the boy with purple haired named Trunks.  
  
"Well when I told them that I would never give up!" she said tightening her fist until her knuckles went white. "They decided to have pity on me by injuring me and then leaving me underneath as much rubble as possible. Then I couldn't move but I could sense and feel a tremendous battle going on above me."  
  
"Gohan," whispered Trunks, so soft that no one could here him.  
  
"Then I felt rain and a scream I thought I would take my chances and see who it was and since I used all my energy to get out of the rubble and I couldn't say much and then it all went black and here I am."  
  
"You are strong for a human" said Trunks  
  
"What do you mean for a human?!" she said her voice getting angry by the 'insult'.  
  
"Please Yuri I suggest you get some rest you still are very injured." Bulma said "You can try to get up in the morning how does that sound? You may stay here as long as you like!" she said really nicely and smiling a wide smile.  
  
"Uh. sure," said Yuri confused about how kind she was being to a complete stranger.  
  
"Oh great!!! Another girl around the house!" she said looking extremely happy. ~ More like another boy who loves to fight, ~ Yuri thought to herself. It reminded her how all the boys teased her about being the only girl in the temple and how she should go shopping with her 'own kind', it saddened her to think she would never see them again. Even if they annoyed her!  
  
"Well goodnight see you two in the morning!" as Bulma left towards what Yuri was guessing where her room might be.  
  
"Well I'll see you tomorrow," he said.  
  
"Trunks?" said Yuri  
  
"Yeah?" he asked while he blushed  
  
"Thanks a lot for saving me, I would have never survived if it hadn't been for you." she said while she also blushed a little bit.  
  
"No problem, um goodnight Yuri." he said  
  
"Night," she said all the sudden getting sleepy.  
  
------------------That same night in Trunks bed--------------------------  
  
~ I don't understand how come the androids spared her and didn't spare Gohan or any of the other citizens, it's not fair! She's kind of weird I mean being a fighter and being a girl and all, but I like that about her. She is just a little bit shorter than me and she's really hot thought with her long black hair and does dark sexy eyes. WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING THAT FOR I BARELY EVEN KNOW HER!!! I wish Gohan was here he would know what to do. He would probably say that Yuri is hot too. ~  
  
And then with a smile Trunks went to bed thinking about Yuri. (think someone's got a crush! lol)  
  
--------------In the Yuri's new room in Capsule Corp.-----------------  
  
~ Both Trunks and Bulma are so nice they made me feel welcomed and they trust me. Bulma is so nice and very smart I mean she is the president of C.C. and Trunks he is really cute. but he probably thinks I'm weird I mean I love martial arts and I'm a girl he probably goes for those shopping girls. Nope he's more than cute he's HOT! I wish I new more about him. He is really strong too I can sense it. I think he looks great with that long hot purple hair ~  
  
Then Yuri let a small giggle escape her lips.  
  
Yuri had to stop thinking about Trunks because she heard a soft knock at the door, when she opened the door she saw......  
  
Hehehehhehe so how is it so far??? I think it looks good so far please review or you can forget about chapter 2!!!! For now Bye from PunkCrisis! 


	2. Author Note!

Ok I've decided to change a few things. Trunks and Yuri are now both 15 . I thought you might want to know that ^_^ 


	3. Getting to know you

The Real History of Trunks  
  
If you have ever seen the original History of Trunks this will be like that I just have added a few things. ok maybe a lot of things!  
  
~Thinking~  
  
"Talking"  
  
(My commentaries)  
  
*Chapters*  
  
----Meanwhile/Later----  
  
Trunks- 15  
  
Yuri- 15  
  
I own Yuri the character please don't use her in your story. Oh and if you think I own Dragonball Z here are a few words for you, hahahahahahahahehehehehehe!!!!!!  
  
*Chapter 2- Getting to know you*  
  
Yuri had to stop thinking about Trunks because she heard a soft knock at the door, when she opened the door she saw...... Trunks!  
  
"Hi! What are you doing here is 12:30 p.m. (or would it be a.m.)?" asked Yuri quite interested why Trunks would be here.  
  
"Sorry I just couldn't sleep and if you are going to live here I think I ought to know some things about you and you to know something's about me and my family."  
  
"Ooh sure, um, come on in." she said a little bit nerves of having him in her 'new room'.  
  
"I'm very surprised that you were able to get out of bed, I mean you are very injured and fragile" but he was cut of by Yuri  
  
"What do you mean fragile and what did you mean when you said 'you are strong for a human'?!" she said in a threatening tone  
  
"Well this is mostly why I came here talk to you about this stuff" Them Trunks noticed that she had a torn up shirt from her fight.  
  
"Do you want to change, I mean your shirt,"  
  
"Oh I didn't even notice well I guess a clean shirt would be nice,"  
  
"OK I'll be back." As he walked toward his room but she decided to follow him.  
  
"Here," he said giving her a gray shirt that had the Capsule Corporation logo on it with white letters in the middle. And then he handed her a pair of blue pants.  
  
"Thanks, um do you mind?" she said pointing at the door  
  
"Oh right sorry," as he walked out he accidentally left door a tad bit opened but he didn't mean to, (yeah right you keep telling yourself that Trunks!)but as he was just like every other man he took a small peek. He saw Yuri starting to take her old dark green shirt of and he could feel his excitement rising when.. She was covered in bandages all over her chest area because of her wounds! ~ Oh man! ~ (little pervert, oh well boys will be boys!) Then he was able to notice how 'big' her chest really was, then she slowly put on the C.C. shirt on, then she started to take her torn up jeans. That was when he noticed how her legs were so well built and that her skin was a beautiful dark tan color. Even though she had a few scars (fighting scars) in a few spot he still thought she had a beautiful body. When she started to put on her pants Trunks turned around. ~ Wow she is so beautiful! It's leaving me breathless! ~  
  
"Trunks? You there?" asked Yuri  
  
"Yeah," he said  
  
"I was wondering do you have a place were I can put this?" she said pointing at her clothes or what was left of them.  
  
"Oh don't worry my mom or I can go shopping with you to get you some new clothes."  
  
"Oh really! Wow thanks!" As they walked into her room they both sat on the bed.  
  
"Um do you want to go first or should?" she asked  
  
"My stories might take a while you go ahead."  
  
"Oh ok ... lets see where should I start..."  
  
"Ok," she took a deep breathe.  
  
"Well when I was younger, around 4 or 5 me and my parents lived in a big city. My dad was a businessman you know the whole suit and tie thing. I disliked it very much and my mom was a 'house maker' we were an ok family but I hated the fact that my parents hated when I pretended to fight and act like a little boy instead of a little pink wearing girl.  
  
"Why?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Well my parents wanted to be the perfect family and I was 'imperfect' in there mind, (ouch! Talk about house problems!) then androids came I was still young, they came and destroyed everything and I was one of the few that survived. Then that is when I met Sensei Akari, he was a helper in finding the bodies. Both my parents where dead along with everything I new. Sensei said he would take me in so I went to go train in his temple. While I trained I told myself that would be come the strongest at any cost, I would do anything not to see the horrible things I had seen when I was younger. I was the only girl at the temple and often teased but since I eventually became the strongest they started to stop teasing. Sensei was the only father I have ever though of my real father I never really new because he was always working." She was holding a necklace that was around her neck.  
  
"So. what's up with the necklace?"  
  
"Oh this Sensei have it to me when I was officially his top student, I miss him dearly even though he was not aloud to get close to me because of the other students, I remember how he always use to get me the best bed in the whole place or always give me extra food when I was still hungry. I wish I would have said at least goodbye." As she said that a tear rolled down her cheek. But she quickly wiped it of.  
  
"So what about you what's you're story?"  
  
"Well I..." he was acting all uncomfortable  
  
"Just tell me Trunks."  
  
"Well you see I'm not really human,"  
  
"WHAT!!!" she yelled! Almost falling of the bed.  
  
"Quiet you'll wake up my mom!"  
  
"Well excuse me Mr. I'm not human!!!! Explain!" (Should I explain the whole story? Ok I'll be nice!)  
  
"Well you see I'm a sayinn my father was the prince of planet Vegeta. All going to be kings are named after the planet, Vegeta. He came to earth and was defeated by Goku, Goku was also a sayinn but he was sent to earth as a child so he became pure hearted. One of his friends was Bulma my mother, my father and my mom had a thing for each other. Goku had pity on my father and let him live here even though he still was a little bit evil. And a few of his friends that were all earthlings were quite strong. Goku had a son his name was Gohan he a was a half sayinn half human like me. When the androids came Goku was suddenly killed by a new and horrible heart diesis (my computer doesn't now how to spell it 0.0). We would have brought him back by the Dragonballs but he died of a natural cause."  
  
"What are Dragonballs?"  
  
"Oh well there are 7 of them and when you collect them all you get 1 wish. You can also bring people back to life except if they have died from a natural cause."  
  
"WOW!"  
  
"Yeah Goku's friends and my father had no chance against the androids but tried anyways and were killed, and since Piccolo was dead so was Kami and the Dragonballs were gone,"  
  
"Who are Kami and Piccolo?"  
  
"Kami is the guardian of the earth and the creator of the Dragonballs, Piccolo is his other half but when one is killed so is the other. No Kami no Dragonballs."  
  
"Oh ok."  
  
"Gohan was around 10 at that time but he kept hidden while he trained. He eventually became a Super Sayinn. And before you ask what a Super Sayinn is, a Super Sayinn is when you go beyond the power that we sayinns go to, our hair turns golden and spikes up, then we get blue eyes and we become faster and stronger. He also trained me, I almost became a Super Sayinn but that is when the androids attacked Chance City (I still have no clue if that is the name or not) Gohan knocked me out so nothing would happen to me and went on to fight but he , he , he died. That was why you heard me scream. When you become a Super Sayinn it isn't only because how hard you train. It' also caused by anger. When I saw Gohan's dead body that is when I became a Super Sayinn."  
  
"But the Androids can fly and shoot energy things! How?"  
  
"This is how," he then held his hand out and a little light came in between his hands like a star it was so warm and pretty.  
  
"I have heard of this Sensei was talking about it, it is how you can control your life energy and send it out in little energy spheres. Is that what it is Trunks?"  
  
"Yeah but only strong fighter can do it, and I can fly too and I do that by concentrating the life energy around my body."  
  
"Can you teach me?"  
  
"Yeah but its 1:00a.m. I say we go to bed," he said  
  
"Oh, ok tomorrow then?"  
  
"Sure." he said now happy that he was going to be able to do the same thing that Gohan did to him especially with a girl that he thought was really nice and really hot.  
  
"Thanks it was nice to talk to somebody especially you," said Yuri as both the teens blushed.  
  
"Well goodnight Yuri," he said  
  
"Night." as she said that she leaded over and kissed Trunks on the cheek. Thankfully it was dark so they couldn't see each other blush like crazy.  
  
As he walked out the door he thought, ~ Did she really just do that? Wow~ he touched the place where she had just kissed him. ~ Tomorrow will be fun! ~  
  
At the same time Yuri though, ~ I hope he doesn't think I'm a weirdo for kissing him, I mean yeah I like him and all but I was glad he was there because I have wanted to tell someone the way I feel for long time now. ~ ~ Tomorrow will defiantly be interesting! ~  
  
What do you think you better appreciate it; it took me all night I was on one of those writing inspirations. PLEASE review it would be extremely nice! ^_^ Till next time, PunkCrisis 


	4. Training

Ok so I didn't get as many reviews as I had hoped -_- but I know how hard it is to wait so after around 2 weeks of waiting here is chapter 3! ~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
The Real History of Trunks  
  
If you have ever seen the original History of Trunks this will be like that I just have added a few things. ok maybe a lot of things!  
  
~Thinking~  
  
"Talking"  
  
(My commentaries)  
  
*Chapters*  
  
----Meanwhile/Later----  
  
Trunks- 15  
  
Yuri- 15  
  
Bulma- I suck at math.um.around 45, oh well who cares its just Bulma! No offence to Bulma fans! -_-  
  
I own Yuri the character please don't use her in your story. Oh and if you think I own Dragonball Z here are a few words for you, hahahahahahahahehehehehehe!!!!!!  
  
*Chapter 3- Training*  
  
As he walked out the door he thought, ~ Did she really just do that? Wow~ he touched the place where she had just kissed him. ~ Tomorrow will be fun! ~  
  
At the same time Yuri though, ~ I hope he doesn't think I'm a weirdo for kissing him, I mean yeah I like him and all but I was glad he was there because I have wanted to tell someone the way I feel for long time now. ~ ~ Tomorrow will defiantly be interesting! ~  
  
--------------------------------------Later that morning-------------------- ---------------------------  
  
As Yuri got out of bed she had an excitement in her gut she only remembered having once and that was when Sensei had told her she was his official top student, bu this was different. When she walked into the living room, which had a lot of pieces of robots and such every where, she saw a note on the fridge. It said  
  
'Sorry kids I need to go out and help repair some things down town there is plenty of food in the fridge and if you guys want you can go look around town but PLEASE be careful.  
Love Bulma'  
  
~I guess looking around town wouldn't be that bad, I wonder if Trunks is awake yet it is 7:30 a.m. ~ Yuri had been use to waking up at 7 every morning because of her training at the temple, so it was normal for her to wake up early. She slowly walked into Trunks gigantic room that had a big window in the middle where the bed was and on the right side was where he kept all his inventions along with all his fixing equipment. On the left side was his closet, and on the floor was clothes every where. She went inside and saw his gentle futures. ~His skin looks so soft and his hair I love the color purple he is so cute...~ all the sudden Trunks started to wake up! ~OH NO! I have no time! ~ So she just stayed there standing like and idiot.  
  
"Yuri what are you doing here its like 7:30 " said the obviously tired Trunks  
  
"Oh sorry it's just that I was coming here to um. well. oh to give you this note!"   
  
"Oh oh well if you want we can start the training or go shopping if you want." He dreaded shopping but since she was a girl maybe she wanted to go shopping instead of some hard training after all she did need some clothes.  
  
"NO WAY! I hate going shopping I way rather go to train! I can always borrow some of your clothes for now if it is ok?" she asked feeling a little weird asking him for clothes.  
  
"Really! I hate shopping too! And yeah sure you can pick something out but its all guy clothes, and I though since you were a girl you know you would mind and all."  
  
"No its fine thanks." she said with a big smile  
  
She and Trunks went into his closet and search for some training clothes. Trunks got out some baggy black pants with a yellow belt and a very nice tight clack shirt, he was also wearing some yellow and black boots (yes this is the same alfit that Trunks wears in the series).Yuri grabbed some baggy blue jeans and a gray shirt that was also very tight and some blue tennis shoes (just imagine Trunks shoes just they are blue instead of yellow). And some (shit I can't remember the name its though things that they put around they're wrist...sweat thingies! If you know the name please email me, the pathetic PunkCrisis -_-')  
  
~I like that shirt on her! ~ Though Trunks with a little devilish smile.  
  
"Um I'll go change in my room be right back,"  
  
~Hey I guess this means he might go for the tomboy kind! And that black shirt doesn't look half bad on him either, ~ she tough to herself with a smile. When Yuri came back into Trunks room he had already changed and had a sword in his hand ready to leave. (he supposedly go this sword in the DBZ movie #13 but I'm not going to add that story in there just add that he has it ....ok?)  
  
"Where did you get that sword?" asked Yuri  
  
"Long story... I know of this perfect place we can both go to train and there is no one there or anything."  
  
"Ok, um, how are we going to get there I know you said you can fly but I can't."  
  
"Here I'll show you," he said as he put his sword on his back (with the strap, duh!) and started to walk towards his window as he opened it he made a motion with his hand to tell Yuri to come here.  
  
As she did he already had the window opened.  
  
"Stand in front of me," he said  
  
And when she did he started to blush.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Uh sure,"  
  
And he rapped his arms around her stomach and took of into the air.  
  
~I hope she is conferrable with me rapping my arms around her like this, ~  
  
~oh that's why he was blushing well I like this feeling that is for sure, I mean its awesome that we are flying but I think the whole fact of him rapping his arms around me!~ she giggled and then blushed as his grip around her waist became tighter.  
  
"So.um.how far is it?" obviously just trying to make conversation.  
  
"Oh well I think around some 15 minutes or so,"  
  
~YUPPIE! 15 more minutes in this position sounds good to me!!!~  
  
~ I hope she doesn't think this is wrong, the way I'm holding her! ~  
  
"Are you uncomfortable?" he asked afraid she would say yes.  
  
"Oh not at all I'm just a little cold that's all." she said and shivered a bit.  
  
"Oh well..." his grip around her waist tightened a little bit more. And they both blushed.  
  
The 15 minutes went by fast in the same position with Trunks pointing out some of the landscape every now and then.  
  
"Were here!" said Trunks.  
  
He was pointing at a small valley bellow were obviously nobody lived. Every now and then you would see small craters, and trees cut down but it looked more like they had been hit down instead of cut down.  
  
"This is where me and Gohan use to train, it's not close to any houses or town that is why we chose here."  
  
"Oh"  
  
He then placed her down and sat down to think how to teach her.  
  
"Ok first of all I need to see how strong you really are so let's spar, ok?"  
  
"Sure!" she had always loved sparring especially back at the temple.  
  
"Ready, set, go!"  
  
He remembered quickly that she was just a human and he had to be careful not to hurt her especially since she had no control over her KI yet (CHI, life energy what ever you want to call it). So he instead changed his attack stand to a defense stand. He was quickly impressed by her speed. Yuri decided to start out with punches so she punched and punched but he easily dodged them. She then started to punch and kick but he always dodged them. This started to get Yuri angry so she yelled in rage and started to kick and punch harder and faster.  
  
~WOW~ though Trunks  
  
Then she put all her energy into one kick and kicked him on the face! But Trunks only went back a little bit. Yuri then gave a small growl and went for him again.  
  
~ I think its time for me to change into attack mode! ~ and as he though this he barely missed a strong punch of Yuri.  
  
He then charged at her in full mode, she quickly dodge every one of his attacks. She was extremely fast and flexible and she did many flips and back flips to avoid his punches. But there was one that not even Goku could have dodged that send Yuri back into a cliff in full force.  
  
~Oh shit! ~ thought Trunks as he flew as quickly as he could to the broken up cliff, only to be met by a very angry Yuri.  
  
"EEEEKK" Trunks scream  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHH!" screamed Yuri as she ran towards the freaked out Trunks.  
  
She punched him plenty of times with a whole bunch of rage and kicked him lots of times, both hard enough to leave actual bruises. When Trunks started to see that Yuri was getting tired he grabbed bit hog her fist with his hands.  
  
"Alright sparring is over." He said relived and amazed.  
  
"Right" said Yuri lying down on the grass to catch her breath.  
  
"Well you're definitely strong enough!"  
  
"What next then?"  
  
"Well you need to learn to control your KI so stand up and come over here," when she did he thought a little about how he was taught.  
  
~~~FLASHBACK~~~  
  
"Come on Trunks harder you can use your KI I know you can!" screamed Gohan at the young powering up Trunks.  
  
"I can't!!"  
  
"Yes you can concentrate on the energy that lives inside you!"  
  
And with a little bit of rage he was floating up above the grass.  
  
~~~END OF FLASHBACK~~~  
  
"Ok you need to stand up and cup your hands in front of you like this ."  
  
"Ok," "Now concentrate all your energy everything you have in you in between your hands," and as Trunks was saying this, the space between Yuri's hands started to glow with a quite big energy ball.  
  
"You did it Yuri!!! Ok now try to put all that energy around you and imagine your self floating in the air," Trunks was trying to stay calm because he was probably more exited than Yuri was!  
  
"I'm trying! But you're talking to much for me to concentrate!" yelled out Yuri  
  
"Oh sorry" said Trunks in a whisper  
  
"GOOD JOB YURI!" yelled Trunks as he saw her floating 3 feet from the ground and she had her eyes opened but you could tell she was still concentrating.  
  
"Well what now?"  
  
"You have to get use to flying so why don't you and I fly around a bit?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
And then Trunks to off in the air he had to go pretty slow for Yuri but after around 2 hours of them flying around the valley Yuri had gotten quite good. Then when they were heading to a small river to rest Yuri felt extremely tired and fell down to the ground.  
  
"Yuri!" yelled Trunks as he flew after her and caught her in midair  
  
"You alright?" he asked very concerned as he sat down on the grass and sat her on his lap.  
  
"Yeah I guess I must not have any KI left from all the flying around."  
  
She felt odd in the position she was in, sitting on his lap like that, feeling his arms around her waist in a very affectionate way. Then they both started into each others eyes, he into her dark black eyes and she into his blue ones. And then Trunks went down towards were her lips were and kissed her. It was a small kiss but filled with passion. And when the kiss was broken they both could feel the heat coming from each other, because the wanted each other. Then a loud explosion hit them both and they went flying, obviously wounded. Then they heard the most horrible sound in the world.  
  
"Well well if it isn't that kid that always hangs around that guy that we killed the other day, what was his name again? Oh yeah Gohan." said Android 17 in a very happy voice along with his sister Android 18.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
YUPIE! My first ever cliff hanger! Not that I'm not good at cliff hangers or anything. ok so I suck at cliff hangers sue me! Wait don't I would totally lose. And be happy this is long! REVIEW DAMN YOU! Sorry -_-' 


End file.
